sanfransinister chapter 5
by danny decade
Summary: Can the girls reunite in time to stop the mad demon king?


Mantiss circled Prue slowly, waving the second dagger he had just pulled out of its sheath. Prue stood still waiting to make her move. Piper watched, still questioning her eye's. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Or was she really seeing her big sister standing just feet from where she was on the floor of this dark chamber.

Mantiss lunged at Prue, with his blade. Prue jumped up and kicked him in the chest. He fell backwards, then quickly regained his footing. He blasted Prue with his flaming power, but she again avoided his attack. She waived her arm, and sent him flying to the ground. Mantiss stood up and looked to the door.

He called his guards in for backup. When he turned around Prue was standing behind him. He plunged his blade deep into her.

'Die witch, your finished', he shouted in a victorious voice.

'No, your finished', she said from across the room.

Mantiss did not realize until it was too late, that he had stabbed Prue's astral projection. She was safely on the other side of the room. With a quick flick of her wrist , the first dagger that Mantiss dropped, sailed into his stomach. He fell to the ground, wincing in pain. Then as his two guards entered the chamber, they watched in horror as their leader succumbed to his fatal wound.

Paige, and Phoebe, meanwhile were trying to guess what was going to happen to them. As Monarch came over and gave the command to open their cage. The sound of chains, and pullies, could be heard as the cell holding the two girls, lifted up to free them.

'Your white lighter has betrayed me, and you as well my deer's'. Monarch told them.

'So now, I will finish you off, as for him, sooner, or later, he'll feel my wrath'. 'So will all white lighters , and witch's, and the elders. They can't hide forever'. He continued on his rant.

Leo saw this chance to grab the girls out of harm's way. With precision timing, he orbed them out of Monarch's path. They reappeared by the rock, where Prue said to meet at.

'Leo we have to help Piper, Paige said frantically.

'Yeah that Mantiss goon has it in for her bad', Phoebe agreed with Paige's asessment.

As the two girls started in the direction Piper was taken, Leo was forced to hold them back.

'No, wait here, its too dangerous'. He said, 'there is no more amulet's, we can't take the chance of one of you getting killed'.

Phoebe looked at him, 'what happened to the last one?' she asked, eager to know if her thoughts about her eldest sister were true.

'It was destroyed by Hyperia', Leo replied.

A look of deep sadness came across Phoebe's face.

'But we heard you were saved by a mysterious being', she asked. 'Who came to your rescue, and vanquished Hyperia'?

Suddenly there was commotion, as the two demon guards that Mantiss had called on to help, came flying down the corridor. They hit the ground and were knocked unconscious.

'Your about to find out', Leo said with a sigh of relief, and a smile on his face.

Phoebe, and Paige watched as two figure's emerged from the darkness. They could tell that it was two female's, and that one of them was Piper.

'Who is that with Piper', Paige said as she gazed at the stranger walking next to her sister.

'Is that Billie', she continued, as the two figure's got closer.

Phoebe stepped forward to get a better look. Once they were close enough, she then confirmed her suspisions.

'Leo, you said the amulet was destroyed'. She couldn't take her eyes off of Prue.

'It was', Leo replied, 'who knew that the avatars had a plan of their own.

When Piper, and Prue , were close enough, Phoebe ran to her big sisters.

'High Phoeb's', Prue said opening her arms to embrace Phoebe.

The two sisters hugged, as Paige stood silently by watching the long awaited reunion.

Prue turned to Paige. 'And you must be the baby of the family', she said smiling.

Paige smiled back, she had herd stories, seen pictures, but never imagined she would meet her eldest sister face to face.

Phoebe grabbed Prue again, 'I can't belive your truly back', she kept repeating.

When Phoebe finally let go of her big sister, she grabbed Piper, 'I thought we might have lost you too', she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Piper and Phoebe took great pride in watching Prue and Paige embrace in a hug, for the first time ever.

'Its an honor to meet the legendary Prue Halliwell', Paige said smiling with wet eyes of her own.

'So, I'm a legend', Prue said, smiling back at her family.

The four girls just stood there, smiling laughing, forgetting that they were in hell's kitchen.

'Where's Leo', Piper asked, looking around for her husband.

'He was right here a second ago,', Phoebe stated.

'Sorry I missed the reunion', Leo said, as he orbed in a few feet away.

'Where did you go', Piper asked, still wiping her eyes.

'The reunion wouldn't be complete, without this', he said.

Leo walked over and placed the book of shadows on the rock.

'I think, you guys know what to do', he said.

Prue placed her hands on the book, she gently rubbed the cover. The other girls also followed suit.

Piper was last, as she touched the cover, she smiled, 'I once thought you abandoned us, but now I know that we had a destiny to live out'.

The four sisters joined hands. Suddenly, the earth shook, the ceiling of the dark layer lit up with sparkling lights. The book of shadows glowed as if its own life was being restored.

A demon named Lotus, came around the corner. Upon seeing this ritual, he stepped back not knowing what was going on. Leo watched with great satisfaction. He knew that this had happened twice before. The first time was when the girls received their powers. The first time they realized that they would become the charmed one's. After Losing one of their own, Piper, and Phoebe, would discover Paige, and the three girls would be charmed again. But this time would be the most special. This time all four

sisters would be together to receive the ultimate gift. With the power of three destroyed, the book would not be able to reconstitute the same gift it had given in the past. But fate would have one more trick up its sleeve, when the lights stopped, and the earth once again stood still, the girls would be charmed again with the power of four.

Prue saw Lotus hiding, watching, behind the rock wall. She stepped forward to take him out.

'Hold on a second', Piper said cutting Prue off. 'You've had too much fun already', she said.

Piper blasted the wall, knocking Lotus on his back. He stood up and was immediately blown up by Piper's wrath.

'I still got it', she said confidently.

Phoebe levitated up and landed on her feet. 'It feels good to be a witch again', she said.

Paige orbed out, then came right back. 'That does feel pretty good', she agreed.

The four girls were enthusiastic about being reunited, and having their powers back.

'Were back and better then ever', Phoebe boasted.

'Hey, get your own catchphrase, that's my line'. Paige said sarcastically.

'Are you guys ready for this', Leo asked.

Piper looked at her sisters, then looked at Leo.

'Its time to kick some demon ass'. She proudly proclaimed.

The four sisters walked side by side toward Monarch's direction. Each one looking to settle a score with the evil king. There would be no running, or orbing back to safety. They had one mission, and this was to separate the chronicle from the demon. This would be the ultimate battle between good and evil.


End file.
